The invention is based on a wiper for an electric rotary potentiometer, particularly for use as a rotary position transducer.
In a known wiper of this type (German Patent 21 11 262), the contact spring is secured to the spring holder by riveting. Riveting is labor-intensive and is a substantial factor in the production cost.